


afterglow

by dearparker



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Idiots in Love, POV Michelle Jones, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Romantic Fluff, Soft Peter Parker, happy birthday u lovely loser, petermj go on a date, roller skating date, this is for my twitter mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearparker/pseuds/dearparker
Summary: Michelle can’t take her eyes away from him, the happiness that radiates off of him and puts a smile on her own face.Peter’sbeautiful.(mj being a dumbass in love for less than 1k)
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift to my favorite person on earth bc today is their birthday and they deserve the world! i hope she enjoys this :)

Euphoria surrounds the two of them as they stumble up the staircase to May’s apartment and Peter fails to contain his giggles, despite his hand being pressed firmly against his mouth, the sound still bubbles out and it causes Michelle’s cheeks to ache with how wide she’s smiling down at him. She has her arm wrapped loosely around his shoulders and her jacket is slowly bumping off the edge of her shoulder, but she can’t take her eyes off him.

Peter’s  _beautiful_.

The lights above them flicker continuously but Peter simply glows without them, his skin soft as she brushes her thumb across his cheek as lightly as she can and he grabs her hand in his and he kisses her knuckles softly. His lips twitch as he fails to hide his smile and she doesn’t even try to hide her own. She can’t explain the way her heart beats erratically, or the way her face feels like a furnace at his simple and gentle touches, but it’s more than “childish” feelings her Dad would probably insist it was.

Peter’s right eye is slightly puffed, colored blue and yellow as the bruise there slowly fades as the afternoon gives way to the evening, and she knows he’ll probably have another by the time school starts tomorrow. She doesn’t touch it for fear that she’ll hurt him, but she presses a kiss into his curled hair. It’s soft and she scratches at his scalp.

They finally lumber up the last set of stairs, Peter’s ankle still sore from their date at the roller rink—she’d been quick to learn how graceful and agile he is, yet she couldn’t have the same qualities and unfortunately kicked at his ankle when she fell—and he sighs happily. She’s never seen him so carefree, and the look on him is truly mesmerizing in a way that engraves itself in her memory. It couldn’t be caught on film or in a photograph and a part of her is thankful that she’s one of the only people that gets to see him like this.

Michelle props her arm up against the doorframe to his apartment while he digs in his pockets for his keys. Her cheeks ache. Peter’s still giggling to himself. The sun has already dipped below the neighboring buildings outside and her feet ache from walking (and  skating ) all day long.

“So,” Michelle starts, then hikes her shoulders up, “I was going to crack a joke. But lucky for you I don’t remember.”

Peter laughs at that, and the noise is like music to her ears as she bumps him with her hip. He stumbles and laughs and he leans into her for support and he’s so beautiful that Michelle can’t help but wrap her arms around him. He feels warm against her as he laughs loudly into her chest.

He snakes his arms around her waist he somehow pulls them closer together, and she can feel his smile against her chest. She doesn’t want to go, so she clings onto him and her hand has found it’s way to his hair. She rests her cheek against the top of his head with a soft smile, and he visibly relaxes into her with a content sigh.

It’s her turn to laugh loudly, where she throws her head back to laugh and she’s embarrassed by how loud she is, but Peter is smiling up at her even as she covers her mouth.

“You’re such a loser,” Michelle says softly.

“M’not sorry bout it,” Peter mumbles back and he presses a kiss to her collarbone. She fights to hide her smile but he’s got the biggest smile on his face.

They rock back and forth in each other’s arms for a few moments longer, Peter huffing in content every other second and she snorts in response, until she eventually has to pull away. She’s got to be home soon and he knows that.

Peter shakes out his fingers, “How much do you wanna bet that May’s looking through the peephole right now?”

“Ten bucks,” Michelle replies, and she leans down and presses a quick kiss to his forehead. When she pulls back he’s beaming up at her, cheeks tinted red and he ducks his head down. At the last second he latches onto her hand.

It’s only for a few seconds but she’s glad he doesn’t want this to end as much as she does, and she runs her thumb over his knuckles.

“See you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow hot stuff!” Michelle calls out sweetly, ignoring the way he’s quick to hide his smile with an unfavorable finger in her direction as she descends down the stairs. Her smile is wide and her heart is full and warm, and she can’t help but wonder if it’s too good to be true.

She runs her hand over the area on her collarbone that burns with his lingering kiss, and considers herself lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments/kudos!
> 
> find me on twitter @SPIDEYHOMES or @YELENASHARON


End file.
